


But Sex is Sex

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Kiss By The Book, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like an eagle to the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Sex is Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).



Mac takes to magic, sex, and (best of all) magically enhanced threesome sex the same way she's taken to everything she's tried except appreciating NASCAR. Of course, most of those things weren't as oh God please more as threesomes, even if this sex _is_ less unrestrained and more... methodical than she expected sex would be. Mac's never met anytwo as synchronized as Giles and Hermione who weren't actually related by blood, and she's never met _anyone_ whose kisses are as bookishly clinical as Hermione's, and she's pretty sure most wizards who aren't Giles don't make love in badly conjugated Latin.


End file.
